Barriers
by Reawakened Clam
Summary: It was always "Dame-Tsuna, Dame-Tsuna!", but when Lambo started calling him "Tsuna-nii", Tsuna didn't question it. He could already guess why. One-Shot


Tsuna really didn't know what to think of the little kid in a cow costume.

The child - a freaking _assassin_! - was blubbering in rapid fire Itallian at Reborn, pointing and waving his hands trying to get the hitman's attention to no avail.

"Reborn?" Tsuna tried hesitatly, "There's a kid here-"

"-So you take the _x_ and substitute it with the 6-"

"Reborn."

"-meaning to find _y_ , multiply _x_ by 0.125 and-"

" _Reborn_."

A sudden bang, and Reborn easily deflected what looked like a _missle_ back at the kid with a freaking _pen_ , who shrieked at having his own weapon turn on him.

This was _Reborn_ , the Greatest _freaking_ Hitman in the _World_ , why should Tsuna even bother being surprised anymore.

The kid crashed into the wall, leaving a large, collapsing hole as the afro-haired child, who somehow magically survived that, got up carefully, sniffling and on the verge of tears. He mumbled something, wiping away the tears only for more to replace them, and he straightened, puffing out his tiny chest and trying to look intimidating. He really wasn't.

"I, the great Lambo, _tripped_!" He cried in somewhat broken Japanese. Tsuna was a bit shocked the kid, Lambo, actually knew Japanese. He'd only been wailing in Italian the whole time. "I, Lambo of the Bovino Famiglia, five years old, whose favorite food is grape candy, _tripped_!"

 _He's introducing himself while he's crying!_

Tsuna glanced back at Reborn, who still didn't acknowledge Lambo, before edging away from the fedora wearing baby in favor of moving over to Lambo to check him over for injuries. That had looked like it hurt, considering it left a gaping hole in his wall.

"Hey, you okay Lambo?" Tsuna said slowly, just in case Lambo didn't completely get a hold of Japanese yet.

A pair of bright electric green eyes blinked up at him, clearly confused. Lambo sniffed, wiping the snot from his nose with his sleeve- Tsuna quickly grabbed a box of tissues instead to help the poor kid- before laughing and saying something in Italian that Tsuna really didn't get.

He could guess from the various weapons the five year old was pulling out his afro- _how the heck did they fit in there?_ \- and determined glare sent at Reborn, that he was probably aiming for Reborn as his target.

Now who exactly thought sending a five year old on an obvious suicide mission would be a good idea?

"Ah... Lambo, how about you go find Mama?" Tsuna said carefully, making sure to nod towards the door, putting extra emphasis on 'Mama'. He knew Kaa-san would love to take care of another kid.

Lambo furrowed his brown, wiping his nose once more- Tsuna was quick to hand him a tissue before the kid could use his sleeve again- before glancing over at Reborn and at his grenades, guns, bazookas- _Kami what the heck is with these things?_

Lambo tried to get Reborn's attention once more waving and yelling something, and Reborn finally looked up, smirking a bit and replying...

In Italian.

Dang it, Tsuna would have to ask the tiny demon for language lessons later.

He could only pick up on 'Dame-Tsuna' in their short exchange, making his gut churn uncomfortably at the nickname, and Lambo just grinned at him, finally leaving to find Kaa-san.

"Thank you, Dame-Tsuna!"

Tsuna didn't respond, just sighing quietly as he internally dispaired at the fact a five year old was calling him No-Good now, moving back to his spot in front of Reborn to work on algebra.

Really whoever thought algebra would be a good idea for kids to learn was an _idiot_. Or maybe Tsuna was the idiot, he was probably the only kid in class who didn't get it, aside from maybe Yamamoto.

...o0o...

"Ne ne, Dame-Tsuna! Got any grape candy for Lambo-sama?"

Tsuna sighed in exasperation, shaking his head as he led Lambo into the kitchen. "You know it's not good for you to eat that all the time."

Lambo pouted, hopping impatiently in place. "But I want some!"

He let Tsuna pick him up to set him in a chair at the table as Nana set the plates down, I-Pin already making her way into the room at the smell of food. "You can have one after dinner, _if_ you behave, how about that?" The brunet suggested, patting the cow kid on the head.

Lambo paused, thinking it over before happily nooding. "Alright Dame-Tsuna!"

Tsuna pursed his lips at the horrid nickname, it made his heart sink every time he heard it. But it really wasn't Lambo's fault, everyone called him that.

 _No-Good._

 _Useless._

 _Unneeded._

 _Shh, it's not true._

 _Are you sure about that?_

Tsuna sat down, keeping an eye out for Reborn as he quickly wolfed down his meal before anyone could steal or ruin the food.

He ended up choking more than once, but in the end all that mattered was a full stomach and a grinning I-Pin and Lambo happily eating their little treats he kept stashed in his room.

...o0o...

"Mm, Lambo-kun, why do you keep called Tsuna-nii 'Dame-Tsuna'...?" Lambo blinked up at the new addition to the Sawada household, a nice kid named Fuuta just a few years older than I-Pin and him.

"Because Dame-Tsuna is Dame-Tsuna." Lambo replied. It wasn't _that hard_ to get it.

Fuuta pursed his lips, staring down at him with calculating brown eyes. He cleared his throat, pausing for a moment before he spoke. " _Do you know what 'Dame' means_?" He asked, surprisingly in Italian.

Lambo tilted his head curiously. Of course he didn't, the Bovino had just heard a lot of people call him that so he assumed it was a nickname of sorts.

" _No...?"_

" _Ah, so you really don't know what you've been calling him this whole time?"_

 _"Well what does it mean?"_

Fuuta frowned, looking... sad? " _'Dame' means 'No-Good' in Japanese, Lambo_."

 _No-Good._

 _Nononononostopdon't- "We don't need no-goods in our famiglia-" "Proove you aren't worthless; assasinate Reborn and you can come back."_

 _Worthless bad no-good-_

 _He's been calling his big brother useless._

...o0o...

Tsuna didn't know what Fuuta and Lambo were talking about, still not having gotten around to asking for lessons. Fuuta looked concerned, and a bit confused at first while Lambo was just as confused if not more so at a question Fuuta had asked.

Tsuna watched the two from the kitchen door, their conversation was free for anyone to hear, really, as they were in the hallways and not at all bein quiet about it.

Fuuta seemed to be explaining something, making Lambo freeze and his green eyes widen and tear up slightly.

 _Something's wrong go help._

Tsuna moved from his spot, walking over to the two to wipe away Lambo's tears and question Fuuta.

All he really got was a pat on the back and a babbling mess of incoherent Japanese and Italian, with no 'Dame-Tsuna' to be heard.

Tsuna stared at Fuuta for a moment, before giving up as he knew he wouldn't get a direct answer.

He could already take a guess at what they were talking about anyway. He wasn't going to ask questions about why Lambo was wailing "I'm sorry Tsuna-nii."

He could really just guess.

...o0o...

 **A/N: ... Well then, there's that. Quick thing I typed up cause I couldn't get this image out of my head.**

 **Like, Lambo's** _ **five**_ **, and just followed Reborn to Japan. I dunno how good kids that age are at picking up new languages but here, I just thought, "he went there on a whim, I doubt he bothered to learn that much", so Lambo's introduction and a few basic phrases are all he knows in Japanese cause that's all he had the time to learn. He obviously got better as time went on though lol.**

 **He had no idea what 'Dame' meant, but heard Reborn and some other people call Tsuna that, so he just copied. Monkey see, monkey do, I guess.**

 **As for Fuuta, I think since he's older and likely interacted with way more people and probably did some traveling, that he'd know Japanese a bit better.**

 **Also I was too lazy to edit this so I'm posting it anyway**

 **Anyway thanks for reading, I'd love to hear your thoughts in the reviews!**


End file.
